Prince and Me 2: The Royal Wedding
by xgleekx4lyfx09x
Summary: 2 years after they met, Finn and Rachel are still going strong and months away from the big day. When Paparazzi gets involved and an another part of the Royals wants to take the crown. Will they make it down the aisle or will it be too much? COMPLETED!
1. 2 Years

**HEY Gleeks!**

**This the first chapter of the Prince and Me ~ Sequel**

**This story is dedicated to my little sis who inspired me to write it ... love you kiddo ;)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Episode 1 – 2 Years<p>

**~2 Years Laters – London, England~**

"5, 6, 7, 8" Rachel shouted turning on the music and watched the dancer.

It's been 2 years since she graduated from Juilliard and moved to England with Finn ... Ever since the move, she's got her dream job as a dance teacher in her own studio.

"Rachel" She looked over to see her friend/co-owner Blaine Anderson walking in.

"Right guys" She turned off the music "Take 10" She grabbed her bottle of water and sat against the wall of mirrors "You're late"

"I'm never late" Blaine grinned sitting next to her "You just run your class over"

"Whatever Anderson" She pushed him and looked at the time before getting up "I need to go"

"Where?"

"Date with Finn" She smiled.

"You do know that you're getting married in 4 months" Blaine pointed out.

"I know, later Loser" Rachel giggled and ran out of the building.

She smiled big jumping into the car and leaned over then leant back hissing "James"

"Hi" James smiled and drove off "Sorry to disappoint you"

She rolled her eyes and sat back in the seat "James, where's Finn?"

"Royal duties, but he hasn't forgotten tonight"

"Okay"

* * *

><p>Finn walked through the house looking for his little sister "Liza!" He looked around and groaned "Elizabeth Jane Hudson, show your face now!"<p>

"Hey Big Brother" 15 years old Liza popped out from behind the wall grinning and walked towards him "Looking for me?"

"Where were you?"

"Finn" She whined "I rather not sit in a boring meeting when it's nothing to do with me"

"Welcome to my world Liza" He smiled ruffling her hair "At least you've grown out of listening to conversations"

"Don't you have a date tonight?" She changed the subject and crossed her arms "One that you missed for the past 3 weeks"

Finn looked at his watch "Crap" He rushed past her and down the hall.

"You're Welcome Finn" Liza mumbled walking the opposite way when felt something wet on her cheek and she looked up to see Finn.

"Thanks Lizzie" He kissed her cheek again and ran off.

* * *

><p>"James, where are you taking me?" Rachel looked out of the window then glared at him "If this is some joke, I'll tell Finn to fire you"<p>

"Calm down Princess" James chuckled "Finn told me where to go, so I'm just following orders"

"Will you stop calling me that, it's annoying?"

He pulled over and grinned "We're here _Princess_"

She looked at the building "Where are we?"

"I can't say or it'll ruin the surprise"

"Right" Rach rolled her eyes and got out closing the door.

"Oh, another thing" James chuckled.

She turned around and crossed her arms "What?"

"Watch out for the rats" He smirked.

She glared at him "Watch it Parker"

"Have fun Berry" He waved and drove off.

She sighed walking inside and looked around "A creepy old theatre"

Finn smiled sneaking up behind and wrapped his arms around her "Hey Beautiful"

She screamed and turned around "Finn! You scared the hell out of me"

"Sorry" He chuckled taking her hand "Come on"

* * *

><p>"What we doing here?" Rachel asked as they walked down the corridor.<p>

"It's a surprise" Finn grinned "This is one of my hideouts"

"An old theatre?"

"It's a good place" He shrugged "How are dance classes going?"

"They are very talented" She smiled "And they working towards the big show we're planning"

"That's another reason why we're here" He looked down at her "I know this place looks old but"

"But what?" She looked up at him.

"Go through that door" He pointed to the double doors infront of them "And you'll see"

Rach walked over to the doors confused and pushed them open "Oh my god" She looked at the brand new theatre shocked.

"Like it?" Finn asked leaning against the wall.

"This is amazing" She smiled but still confused about one thing "What is this for?"

"This" He smiled "Is your theatre"

"What?" She looked at him shocked "Finn, I can't"

"Yes you can" He walked over to her "I want your dream to come true"

She wrapped her arms around his neck "Thank you" She smiled leaning up and kissed him.

"You're welcome" He smiled.

"How did you do all this?"

"I had a little help" He pointed to the stage.

Rachel turned around and squealed "Guys!" She ran towards the stage.

"Rachel!" Sam, Quinn and Kurt ran down the steps and hugged tight.

"I've missed you guys, so much" Rach smiled and turned towards her soon to be husband "How long have you kept this from me?"

"About 4 months" Finn smiled.

* * *

><p>"Wow" Quinn said as they walked around the palace "I would love to grow up here"<p>

"I don't know you've not got lost, Ray" Sam chuckled.

"I had an amazing tour guide" Rachel smiled wrapping her arms around Finn.

"Where was that?" Kurt smirked "His bedroom"

"Kurt!" She looked at him shocked.

"Don't worry Dude, they haven't been in there yet" James chuckled.

"James" Finn hissed "I'll seriously kick your ass if you don't shut up"

"FINN!" Liza screamed running down the hall and hid behind him.

"Woah, Liza" He turned around "What happened?"

"She's coming!" She looked up at her big brother "Please tell them, she can't"

"Who's coming?" Rachel looked at her.

"The Evil one aka Finn's childhood friend who hates me" Liza sighed.

"I'll sort this out" Finn sighed and walked off.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

James groaned "Brooklyn Carlton is the Princess of Whales and she is very controlling"

"She's also fake" Liza giggled.

* * *

><p>Finn walked into the library to see his Mum and Dad "What's this about Brooklyn coming"<p>

Carole sighed "It was your father's idea"

He looked at his Dad and walked towards the door "I'm going"

"Finn" Chris said standing up.

"No Dad" Finn turned around "You've been trying everything to break me and Rachel up ever since I gave her the ring, bringing Brooke here won't change anything"

"She isn't ready to be queen, Brooklyn is"

"You can't control my life anymore Dad, especially when it comes to who I marry!"

"Okay" Carole stood up "I'm going so you two can yell at eachother" She looked at them both "And to tell you the truth, I wasn't ready to be Queen either but someone believed in me" She shaked her head and walked out.

Finn crossed his arms and looked at his Dad "Are you gonna still control my life?"

Chris looked at his oldest and sighed "Are you happy?"

"I am and Rachel is the one Dad"

Chris nodded and smiled "I'm proud of you son" He walked over and pulled him into a hug "I love you"

Finn was shocked ... he hasn't heard his Dad say those 3 words to him since he was 10 ... guess this a new start.

He put his arms around his dad and smiled "Love you too Dad"

* * *

><p>"Sam!" Rachel squealed backing away "Don't"<p>

"You have to pay Berry" Kurt chuckled laying on the king size bed in Rachel's room with Quinn and Liza.

"Trouty Mouth?" Liza looked at them confused "What's that about?"

"Sam's nickname in high school" Quinn giggled

"Because of his big lips" Rach grinned.

"Rachel!" Sam glared at her "You're gonna get it"

"Don't" She ran towards the door and opened it then stopped "Carole"

"I see you have company, I'll come back" Carole stepped back.

"No, stay" Rach smiled "We was about to go through the wedding plans"

"That means we're going" Sam and James ran out of the door.

Rachel giggled and looked at the others "These are my best friends Kurt and Quinn"

"Nice to meet you Mrs Hudson" They both smiled.

"You too but its Carole" She smiled sitting on the chair and looked at Rachel "Have you decided on a designer for the dresses?"

"Yes" Rach sat between her best friends "Kurt is"

"I've been designing it since they got together" Kurt pulled his sketch pad and gave to Carole "The braid maids and flower girls dresses are in there too"

Carole opened the pad "Wow, this is beautiful"

"I wouldn't know since I'm not allowed to see it" Rach glared at Kurt then pulled out her phone as it buzzed.

"My loser brother" Liza smirked.

"Yeah" Rach smiled and stood up "I'm gonna go"

"What about planning?" Quinn looked at her.

"You two have basically planned it without me" Rachel smiled "Just don't go over the top"

"Got it Berry" Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p>"<em>We are months away from the UK's biggest wedding of Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry" <em>E! News presenter Ryan Seacrest said _"Who will be the new King and Queen of England"_

"Looks like we're the top news on the American news channel" Finn chuckled as they sat in the family room.

"It'll get worse closer to the date" Rachel sighed curling up against him "Why are we watching this?"

"There's nothing on" He put his arm around her "Except that movie you've made me watch like 10 times"

She sat up and looked at him "You mean _Funny Girl_?"

"That one"

"Finn" She smiled "Can we watch it?"

"No" He shaked his head "And don't give me that look"

"What look?" She rested her chin on his shoulder.

He turned his head to see her pouting "Fine but this is the last time"

She squealed and kissed his cheek "I love you"

"Yeah, Yeah" He grabbed the remote and turned it over.

"You love this film really" Rach grinned leaning against him and looked at the screen.

"Whatever" Finn sighed and kissed her head "And I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>If you want me to continue<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	2. Brooklyn and A Surprise

**Hey Gleeks**

**Sorry for the wait**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Episode 2 – Brooklyn and A Surprise<p>

**~3 Days Later~**

Rachel walked down the steps in a light blue summer dress and a white cardigan ... this is one of the days she isn't looking forward to ... the day Brooklyn Carlton is coming.

"You look beautiful" Finn smiled taking her hand and spun her around.

"Thank you" She leaned up and kissed him.

"That's enough you two" Liza giggled walking over with Carole and Chris and pulled Rach away.

"Liza" Finn glared at his sister.

She grinned and put her arm over Rachel's shoulder "Ready for this Sis?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" Rach smiled a little then froze when she saw someone familiar "Oh no"

"What the hell are you doing here St. James?" Finn growled.

"Hello to you too Finn or is it Alex" Jesse smirked and looked at Rachel "I'm surprised you forgave him after he lied like I did and you still haven't forgave me"

"The difference is that you was a spy for my birth mum and Finn lied to be normal for once" Rachel crossed her arms "So, why don't you turn around, leave and never come here again"

"That'll be hard"

"Hey people" a high pitched voice said belonging to Brooklyn.

"Hey Brooke" Finn smiled.

"Finn" She grinned walking over and hugged him "How's my buddy doing?"

"I'm good" He looked at her "Why did you bring him?"

"Jesse is my boyfriend"

"I'm going" Rachel ran up the stairs.

Finn glared at Jesse "Stay out of my way and don't speak to Rachel" He turned and walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he's here" Rachel walked through the gardens talking to her friends on the phone.<p>

"_Why is he there?" Quinn asked._

"He's Brooklyn's boyfriend"

"_He has some nerve to come" Kurt said "How's Finn taking it?"_

She looked over at the pool to see Finn doing laps "Bad and the worse thing was his parents were there plus Liza"

"_We're sorry we couldn't stay longer" Sam sighed._

"Don't worry about but you're coming back for the show, right?"

"_We wouldn't miss it" They all said._

"What I am gonna do, it was bad enough Brooklyn was coming and now St. Jackass is here too"

"_Why was Brooklyn coming?" Kurt asked._

"It was Finn's Dad's idea but now they are good, he regrets asking for her to come" She looked up to see James "I gotta go guys"

"_Bye Rach!"_

"Bye" She hung up and looked at him "Hey"

"So, that was the famous crazy ex of yours" James grinned.

"Yes" She sighed "Can't you like kick him out?"

"I wish I could after what he did to Finn but he's a guest" He chuckled "I came to find you because Chris wants to speak to you"

"Why?"

"I don't know" He shrugged "I just deliver the messages"

"Alright"

* * *

><p>Finn walked along the halls ... He wasn't happy that Brooklyn was coming and now he has to deal with Jesse St. James too.<p>

"Hudson!" He turned around to see Jesse himself.

"Don't you listen when someone gives you advice?" Finn glared at him.

"Listen, I wanted to say sorry for what I did"

"Like I'm gonna believe you" Finn crossed his arms "Plus I can kick you out of here, guest or not, so you better stick to the rules"

"Alright" Jesse nodded "Where's Rachel?"

"She's busy and that's rule 1, stay away from her"

"I know you don't like me"

"I can't stand you"

"But can't we like be friends"

"You can go to hell if you think we can be friends" Finn shaked his head.

"There are my two favourite people" Brooke grinned walking up to them "What you doing?"

"We were having a friendly conversation, right Finn?" Jesse smirked and put his hand out.

"Right" Finn faked smiled and shaked his hand gripping it tightly.

"That's good because Rachel invited us to the opening of the Theatre which is also the opening night of the show" Brooke smiled and walked off.

"What show?" Jesse asked.

"None of your business because you are banned for coming" Finn snapped.

"That'll be hard, Friend"

"Believe me St. James, we are not friends and if you hurt Brooke, you'll pay for it" Finn pushed past him and walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Your Ex is here?" Blaine looked at her as they practised the next day.<p>

"Yep" Rachel sighed "So, now Finn is extra protective and so is all the security team"

"C'mon, I need to get this performance perfect"

"Trying to impress someone?" She smirked nudging him.

"No!" He grinned "I don't want you making a fool of yourself while I look great"

"Shut up" She pushed him and turned on the music "Okay... 5, 6, 7, 8"

They were both dancing when the doors slammed shut.

"Cheating on the Fiancée now Rachel?" They stopped looking at the door to see Jesse.

Rachel rolled her eyes "Go to hell St. James, if you don't mind leaving we have a show to practise for"

"I think I'll stay" He grinned.

"She asked you to leave" Blaine snapped standing infront of her "And never come here again"

"Don't you need to be taller to be a bodyguard" Jesse smirked "You can't beat me, shrimp"

"Sorry about this Rach" Blaine sighed before punching him in the face "Now get lost"

"This isn't over" Jesse glared at him and walked out.

Blaine turned around to see a smirking Rachel "Shut it"

"I didn't say anything" She giggled.

"Well don't" He shaked his head "Change the music"

"Got it Grumpy" She grinned changing the CD and pressed play.

"I'm not"

* * *

><p>"You!" Brooke yelled stomping up to Rachel in the library later that day.<p>

Rachel looked at her confused "What have I done?"

"You're the reason why Jesse got a black eye!"

"You gave Jesse a black eye?" Finn looked at Rach.

"Blaine did" She looked at Brooke "You need to keep your boyfriend under control because he started it by calling my friend"

"Watch your back Berry, this isn't over" Brooke glared at her and stormed off.

"Looking forward to it Carlton" Rach giggled.

"Why did Blaine give him a black eye?" James asked.

"Jesse thought I was cheating on Finn and then he called Blaine a shrimp" She grabbed her book and sat back.

"He is kinda small" Finn pointed out then yelped "Oww" He rubbed his ear and looked at her "Did you just flick me?"

"James did" She grinned reading her book.

"I did not!" James looked at Finn "Dude, you have to believe me"

"It's Sir to you James and go do your job" Finn pointed to the door "Now"

James glared at Rachel before getting up and walked out slamming the door behind him.

"You didn't need to be that mean" Rach looked at Finn "I was messing about"

"I know" He grinned "But he needs to start doing his job"

She put the book down and stood up then pulled him up "C'mon"

"Where?" He looked at her confused.

"It's a surprise"

"I hate surprises" He groaned as she pulled him out.

* * *

><p>"Mark!" Rachel grinned as they walked into the kitchen "How's my favourite chef doing?"<p>

The head chef Mark turned around and smiled "Miss Berry"

She sat on the stool "What did I tell you, it's Rachel"

"Right" He nodded then he saw Finn "Your Highness"

"Hi" Finn smiled and sat next to Rach.

"What's the special tonight?" Rachel smiled.

"I'll be back in a second" Mark shaked his head and walked out.

"How many times have you been down here?" Finn looked at her.

"Every night for the past 2 years" She giggled "It's my secret hideout"

"I'm glad you showed me" He looked around the big kitchen "I've never been in here"

"It reminds me of home, watching my dads move around making dinner and I would sit on the counter tested the food" She sighed rested her head on his shoulder.

"If you want to visit your dads, we can go anytime you want"

"They understand that I'm busy with dance classes and the show"

"Are they coming for the opening?"

Rachel shaked her head "They have a meeting or something but they'll be here for the wedding"

"Alright" Mark grinned walking back in with a plate and set it infront of them then gave them a fork each "This is my new recipe"

Finn took a bit of the cake and ate it "That is amazing"

Rachel smiled "Vanilla and cream with a mixture of white and dark chocolate"

"What cream?" Mark asked.

"Double?" She took another bit "No, single"

"Yep"

"What do you call this?"

"How about your wedding cake?" Mark looked at them.

"Only if you're sure" Finn looked at him.

"Of course I'm sure" Mark nodded.

"Thanks Mark" Rachel smiled.

"Anything for the future King and Queen" He smiled.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the Palace Liza was walked through when she heard someone talking.<p>

"You are such a loser!" one of the voices said.

She sneaked over and looked in to see Brooke and Jesse.

"What was I suppose to do, punch him back and get kicked out?" Jesse asked.

"What were you doing there?"

"I was trying to make this right between me and Rachel"

"That wasn't the plan Jesse!" Brooke snapped "The plan is to split them up so I get the crown"

Liza crossed her arms "Not if I have something to do with it" She whispered before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>more drama coming up<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	3. The Showcase

**Here's the next one Gleeks**

**hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Episode 3 – The Showcase<p>

**~1 Month Later~**

"To the left" Rachel shouted from her seat in the theatre "Sam! That's the right!"

"What about now?" Sam sighed holding up the banner.

"Berry, my arms are killing me, decide already!" Puck groaned holding the other side.

"Perfect" Rach squealed "Now pin it up"

"Finally!" They sighed and pinned it up then climbed down the ladders.

"Is everything set?" Quinn asked.

"Yep, costumes are backstage in the dressing rooms and the final dress rehearsal is in an hour" Rachel smiled.

"Whoever thought that little Miss Rachel Berry would have her own dance studio and theatre" Santana grinned.

"And will be the next Queen of England" Tina pointed out grinning.

"How's that going with Brooklyn there?" Mercedes looked at Rachel "And Jesse St. James"

"Trying to keep Finn away from Jesse is hard since he keeps just popping up everywhere we go" Rach sighed "As for Brooklyn, she's sneaky"

"Rachel?" Blaine walked trough the double doors.

"Who is the hottie?" All the girls said.

"Hey" Rachel waved her hand for him to come over.

Blaine walked down the aisle and gave her a hug "The dancers are getting ready for the final run-through"

"Thanks for sorted it out" She smiled and looked at her friends "Girls this Blaine Anderson ... Blaine these are Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Santana and Brittany" She pointed to each of them "And over there are Sam, Puck, Mike and Kurt"

"So, this is the famous Blaine Anderson" Quinn smiled "Thanks for looking after our best friend"

"It wasn't an easy job because she's so stubborn" Blaine grinned.

"Shut it" Rachel pushed him "Go and sort the dancers out"

"Got it boss" He chuckled and walked up the aisle then turned back "Is Jesse coming tonight?"

"No, Finn told him to stay away so you don't use him as a punching bag again" She grinned.

"Whatever Berry" He shaked his head and walked out.

Rach looked at the stage and smiled big "That's done guys"

"This is gonna be a great show" Kurt smiled walked down the steps.

"I hope so" She sighed.

"Rachel, you're very talented" Mike pointed out.

"And it's a sold out show" Puck added.

* * *

><p>"Rach, you ready?" Finn knocked on the door and popped his head in "Wow"<p>

Rachel spun around in a dark pink dress that stopped above her knee with a white belt around the middle "Do I look okay?"

He walked over to her "You look beautiful" He kissed her cheek "You nervous?"

"Yes" She smiled a little putting on her black heels.

He took her hands in his and linked them together "You don't need to be, you're an amazing teacher and everyone will see that tonight including me for the first time"

She sighed "I just hope everything goes right" Her phone started ringing.

"Who is it?"

Rach grabbed her phone off her bed and groaned answering it "Yes Blaine?"

"_Where are you?"_

"At the palace getting ready, why?"

"_We're missing a dancer and I don't know what to do"_

"Who's missing?"

"_Carly, I told you it was a bad idea for her to be in it"_

"Alright, I'll sort something out, just have everything ready, I'll be there soon"

"_See you in abit Berry" _

"Bye Blaine" She hung up and sat on the edge of the bed "Great"

"What's happened?" Finn asked sitting next to her.

"One of the best dancers has gone missing; the other said she always goes missing before a big performance or competition and doesn't show up til it's over"

"Well, isn't there any other dancer who knows the dances and could take her place?"

"No, there's ..." She stopped and grinned kissing his cheek "You're a genius!" She jumped up and ran out.

"You're welcome!" He chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Hey Everyone!" Blaine grinned into the microphone "I'm Blaine and I'm one of the coaches at Dream Studio, tonight is the opening of Shining Stars Theatre which is ran by my close friend and the future Queen of this country Ms Rachel Berry" He put his hand out towards backstage.<p>

Rachel walked out into the cheers and gave Blaine a hug "Thank you" She whispered in his ear.

"No probs" He smiled giving her the mic and walked backstage.

She looked at the crowd "Hi everyone, as Blaine said this is the opening of our new theatre plus it's also the opening of our show which has a mixture of ballet and street dancing from the ages of 8 to 19 and music from some amazing singings" She smiled "So, ladies and gentleman, lets travel to America to a small town called Lima, Ohio in a school called McKinley High!" She said and walked down the steps then took our seat next to Finn.

"I get to hear the songs you sang in High School?" Finn whispered.

"Yep" Rach looked at him "Now Shhh, its starting" She looked at the side and nodded at Blaine.

Blaine gave her the thumbs up and started the music.

_LET'S GO TITANS!_

Dancers ran out in Cheerios uniform.

Finn looked at the stage and locked eyes with his little sister "Liza?"

"She's been at every dance rehearsal and helped us out, she's an amazing dancer" Rachel whispered "Let her follow her own dream"

_My first kiss went a little like this__  
><em>_and twist__  
><em>_And twist __  
><em>

Liza grinned dancing with the others and ignored the stares because tonight she's not Elizabeth Hudson Princess of England, She's just Liza.

_Well my first kiss went a little like this__  
><em>_And twist__  
><em>_And twist__  
><em>  
><em>I said no more teachers<em>_  
><em>_And no more books__  
><em>_I got a kiss under the bleachers__  
><em>_Hoping that nobody looks__  
><em>_Lips like liquorish__  
><em>_Tongue like candy__  
><em>_Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?__  
><em>

Finn looked at the back towards his parents to see them smiling then looked back at the stage "At least my parents are happy"

"They kinda knew she would be in this" Rachel smiled.

_She wont ever get enough__  
><em>_Once she gets a little touch__  
><em>_If I had it my way,__  
><em>_You know that Id make her say__  
><em>_Ooooooh__  
><em>_Ooooooh_

_She wont ever get enough__  
><em>_Once she gets a little touch__  
><em>_If I had it my way,__  
><em>_You know that Id make her say__  
><em>_Ooooooh__  
><em>_Ooooooh__  
><em>  
>Liza got into place balancing on one leg with her other leg at 90 degrees and her arms out straight as 3 of the guys picked her up.<p>

She looked at her brother and winked at him then spun in the air and landed on the floor perfectly with the help of the guys.

_She wont ever get enough__  
><em>_Once she gets a little touch__  
><em>_If I had it my way,__  
><em>_You know that Id make her say__  
><em>_Oooooooh__  
><em>_Oooooooh__  
><em>

_She wont ever get enough__  
><em>_Once she gets a little touch__  
><em>_If I had it my way,__  
><em>_You know that Id make her say__  
><em>_Oooooooh__  
><em>_Oooooooh_

_She wont ever get enough__  
><em>_Once she gets a little touch__  
><em>_If I had it my way,__  
><em>_You know that Id make her say!_

Everyone stood up cheering.

"Told you" Finn whispered in Rach's ear and kissed her cheek "It's a hit"

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel sat on the stools behind the curtains with a mic each in their hands ... the show has been a hit and now there's only 2 more songs then it's the end.<p>

"Ready for this?" Quinn looked at her.

"Yeah, it's just taking me back to the days when we hated eachother"

Quinn gave her a one arm hug "I love you Berry, don't forget that"

"I love you too Fabrey" Rachel smiled and nodded at Blaine to start the music.

The curtains came up and 2 spotlights came on, one at Rachel and one at Quinn.

Quinn held up the mic and started singing.

_Quinn_/**Rachel**/_**Both**_

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes__  
><em>_Make you feel unpretty too__  
><em>_I was told I was beautiful__  
><em>_But what does that mean to you?__  
><em>_Look into the mirror who's inside there__  
><em>_the one with the long hair__  
><em>_same old me again today_

**My outsides are cool****  
><strong>**my insides are blue****  
><strong>**Everytime I think I'm through****  
><strong>**It's because of you****  
><strong>**I've tried different ways****  
><strong>**But it's all the same****  
><strong>**at the end of the day****  
><strong>**I have myself to blame****  
><strong>**I'm just trippin'****  
><strong>

Rachel smiled at Quinn as they sang together.

_**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**__**  
><strong>__You can fix your nose if he says so__  
><em>_**You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make**__**  
><strong>__**But if you can't look inside you**__**  
><strong>__Find out who am I to__  
><em>_**Be in a position to make me feel so **_**damn unpretty**_**  
><strong>_  
><em>I feel pretty<em>_  
><em>**Oh so pretty****  
><strong>_**I feel pretty and witty and bright**__**  
><strong>__And I pity__  
><em>**Any girl who isn't me tonight****  
><strong>  
><em>uh-uh-oh<em> (**Tonight**)  
><em>uh-uh-uh-uh-oh<em>_  
><em>_uh-uh-oh_ (**Tonight**)  
><em>uh-uh-uh-uh-oh<em>_  
><em>_uh-uh-oh_ (**Tonight**)  
><em>uh-uh-uh-uh oh<em>

**I feel pretty** (_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_)  
><strong>Oh so pretty<strong> (_You can fix your nose if he says so_)  
><strong>I feel pretty and witty and bright<strong> (_You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make_)  
><em>But if<em> _**you can't look inside you**_  
><em>Find out who am I to<em>_  
><em>_**Be in a position to make me feel so **_**damn unpretty**

_I feel pretty__  
><em>_**But unpretty**_

They both stood up and bowed as everyone cheered.

* * *

><p>"We have one more song which includes the New Directions and all the dancers plus Blaine" Rachel smiled as they all walked out and she looked at the crowd to see Jesse stood at the back "This song won us Nationals in our senior year and we hope you enjoy it"<p>

She ran backstage grabbing a mic, pressing play and ran back out into her place.

_Santana: __Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark,__  
><em>_It's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are.__  
>Puck: <em>_Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin' to play it cool,__  
><em>_Now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do._

_Blaine: Lay it all down__  
><em>_Brittany: Got something to say__  
><em>_Blaine: Lay it all down__  
><em>_Brittany: Throw your doubt away__  
><em>_Blaine: Do or die now__  
><em>_Brittany: Step onto the plate__  
><em>_Blaine and Brittany: Blow the door wide open like up, up and away_

_All:__ L__et's light up the world tonight__  
><em>_You gotta give up the bark and bite__  
><em>_I know that we got the love alright__  
><em>_Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight_

Sam came out to the front for his part.

_Sam:__Hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts.__  
><em>_Tell me why we've gotta stop, I just want to let it rock.__  
><em>

Finn was shocked when his sister came through and sang with Sam.

_Sam and Liza:__Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on staring at the road,__  
><em>_Like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control.__  
><em>

Blaine and the girls danced forward for their part.

_Blaine: Lay it all down__  
><em>_Britt:__Got something to say__  
>Blaine<em>_:__Lay it all down__  
><em>_Quinn:__Throw your doubt away__  
><em>_Blaine:__Do or die now__  
>Liza<em>_:__Step onto the plate__  
><em>_Blaine and Rach:__Blow the door wide open like up, up and away_

_All:__Let's light up the world tonight__  
><em>_You gotta give up the bark and bite__  
><em>_I know that we got the love alright__  
><em>_Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight_

Liza came through pulling Rachel to front as the audience stood up clapping then they spun to join the group for the final chorus.

_All: __Let's light up the world tonight__  
><em>_you gotta give up the bark and bite__  
><em>_I know that we got the love alright__  
><em>_Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight_

"Give it up for our amazing director and coach Rachel!" One of the dancers shouted as the crowd cheered.

Rachel walked to the front and bowed "Thank you everyone for coming out tonight, all the money for the tickets from the shows will be going to all the dance schools in England" She smiled "I hope you enjoy the show and thanks again for coming"

The cast waved as the curtains came down and turned off their mics.

"That was amazing!" Liza squealed hugging Rachel "Thank you for letting me join"

"Liz" Rach giggled and looked at her "You are an amazing singer and dancer, you shined tonight"

"Thanks" Liza smiled "Could I have an official place at Dream Studio?"

"I don't know" Blaine grinned putting his arm around her "It cost a lot of money"

"I won't need to pay"

"Why is that?"

"My soon-to-be sister is a coach there and runs the place" She stuck her tongue out at him and ran off.

"It turned out amazing" Blaine looked at Rach.

"It did" Rachel smiled and hugged him "Thank you for everything"

"No problem" He kissed her cheek "I'll see you here tomorrow night"

"Get some sleep, you'll need it Anderson" She grinned pushing him.

"Laters Berry" He shaked his head and walked backstage.

She looked around the stage and smiled big ... 1 night down, 2 to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs<strong>

**My First Kiss - 3OH!3**

**I feel Pretty/Unpretty - Glee Cast**

**Light Up The World - Glee Cast**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Planning

**Hey Gleeks**

**Sorry for the wait, I deleted this loads of time until I got it right**

**So, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Episode 4 – Planning<p>

Rachel sat on her bed with wedding magazines everywhere and a notepad next her while watching E! News ... in 1 month's time she will official be Rachel Hudson Queen of England and now it's the final plans for the wedding.

"_Its only 4 weeks until the royal wedding" Giuliana Rancic said "And we're still trying to find out who the designer is"_

"Not gonna happen" She giggled and picked up her phone as it rang "Hello"

"_Did you see E! News"_

She looked at her watch "Kurt, it's like 3 in the morning over there"

"_I don't care! Do you think they'll find out?"_

"Nope, you're not a well known designer and if they see my dress before me, you'll be dead"

"_Ouch, someone is moody" He chuckled "What's up?"_

"Nothing" She sighed "I'm just waiting for something to go wrong especially since Brooke has been hiding"

"_She'll properly not do anything and you're stressing over nothing"_

"I guess you're right" She giggled and looked up as her door opened to see Finn walking in "Kurt, I'll speak to you later, Finn's here"

"_Alright, Laters Berry"_

"Bye" She hung up and smiled "Hey"

"Hey" Finn smiled sitting on the bed "What you doing?"

"Last minute plans" Rach picked up one the magazines "Like flowers?"

"I know" He took the magazine off her "Calla lilies for the buttonholes and you'll have a beautiful bouquet with mixture of calla and tiger lilies"

"Why lilies?"

"Because they are your favourite"

She looked at him shocked "You remembered?"

"I remember everything"

"No, you don't" they looked at the door to see Liza.

"Yes I do, big ears" Finn chuckled.

"When's my birthday?" She crossed her arms.

"9th May, 3 days before mine" He grinned

"Whatever" She stuck her tongue out at him and walked out closing the door behind her.

"So" Rachel smiled.

"What?" Finn looked at her.

"Your birthday is coming up, what would you like?"

"Nothing because" he moved closer to her "The day before you'll be my wife and that'll be the best present ever" He smiled and kissed her.

* * *

><p>"Look what the cat dragged in" Brooke grinned walking into the kitchen.<p>

Rachel looked at Mark and smirked "We have a cat?"

Mark shaked his head "I have cakes to work on" He walked into the back.

She rolled her eyes and turned in her seat "Hi Brooklyn, where's this cat you was talking about?"

"You're so funny Berry" Brooke glared at her "This act wont work for long"

"Act?" Rach giggled "I may be good at acting but this isn't one of those reality shows you think you're in, its real life"

"Watch your back"

"You say that a lot but I haven't seen everything yet"

"If you want to fight then we will" Brooke snapped.

"Isn't there a rule about fighting, whoever starts it will get kicked out and Finn will believe me over you" Rach smirked crossing her arms "So, do whatever you want Carlton and it'll get thrown back into your face"

"This isn't over" Brooke turned and stormed out.

"Is it safe?" Mark asked walking back in with a wooden spoon.

"Yes" She looked at him "What was you gonna do, hit us with a spoon?"

"It was the closest thing I could find" He grinned and placed a cupcake on the counter "As requested"

"Thank you" She smiled "You should totally open a bakery, you have talent"

"I already have a job, cooking for you guys"

"I was just saying"

* * *

><p>"One Month Dude" James grinned nudging his best friend.<p>

"I know" Finn chuckled.

"Nervous?"

"Nope, I would of married her the day I proposed but you know what my dad said"

"When you get married, it'll be the day before your 25th ..." They got cut off by a dash running past them "Birthday"

"Liza?" Finn looked at the door to see his sister.

"Sorry" Rachel ran past them "We're running late"

"For what?" James asked.

"The studio" Liza grinned "Bye!" She shouted running out.

"When did Liza start going?" Finn looked at Rachel.

"Today" She smiled reacting up and kissed him "Love you, bye!" Then she ran out.

"Love you too" He chuckled.

"She's crazy" James shaked his head.

"That's one of the things I love about her" Finn smiled "And I can't wait for the day before my birthday"

* * *

><p>"You're late" Blaine crossed his arms as they ran through the door to get away from the rain.<p>

Liza put down the umbrella and put it in the holder "We're on time Coach A" She smiled and went through the other door leading to the studio.

"She's right Blaine" Rachel giggled hanging up her coat "What up with you?"

"Nothing" He snapped and walked through the door.

She walked through the door "Alright guys, a few things before we start ... First, I won't be here every day due to planning the wedding which is in a month"

"Who will be filling in for you?" one of the guys Aidan asked.

"No one, as of tomorrow, there will be a web cam which will connect to the big screen and I'll be able to watch and coach" She smiled "And the other thing is that we have a new dancer, Liz"

Liza smiled walking over and stood next to her "Hey guys"

"Finally, someone who is good" Brett grinned then yelped "Ow!"

"Alright you lot" Rach giggled "You're all amazing dancers and singers, so show me what you've got" She walked over to the player, connected her iPod and pressed play.

"You're good with them" Blaine smiled watching them dance and sat against the mirrors.

She sat next to him "What's up?"

"Nothing" He sighed "It's just gonna be hard around here with you"

"I'm still gonna be here just not in person" She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her head "I'll miss you Berry"

"I'll miss you too Anderson" She giggled and stood up "That was great guys" She walked over and stood facing the mirrors "When you dance, you need to focus and watch your moves but watch your partners too"

"Could you show us?" Liza smiled.

Blaine stood up "Of course" He smiled standing next to Rachel "You all sit down and watch the pros"

"So, you're a pro now" Rachel smirked looking at him.

"Liz, press play" He pointed to her.

"You got it" Liza giggled and pressed play.

* * *

><p>"Finn" Carole knocked on her oldest door and opened it a little "Can I come in?"<p>

"Sure" Finn smiled looking up from his laptop "What's up?"

She walked over and sat next to him on the bed "Have I told you how proud I am of you?"

"A couple of times" He chuckled closing his laptop and placed on his bed.

"Well" She pushed him lightly "I'm proud of you sweetie and Rachel is a lucky girl"

"I'm the lucky one Mum" He smiled "I was thinking about 2 years ago, what if I never went to New York, what would I be doing?"

"Fighting with your father" She grinned "It's been too quiet around here with those fights"

"I'm serious" He sighed resting his head on her shoulder.

She put her arm around him and smiled "You wouldn't be 4 weeks away from marrying an amazing girl who changed you back into my smiling and happy son"

He reacted up and kissed her cheek "I love you Ma"

"I love you too baby" She kissed his head then a phone started ringing "Who is it?"

Finn sat up and grabbed his phone then answered it "Hello?"

"_Finn, its Leroy"_

"Hey Mr Berry"

"_You need to get Rachel to Vancouver"_

"Why?" He was confused.

"_Hiram been in an accident and it doesn't look good, I'll be flying over tonight"_

"Alright, I'll tell Rachel and we'll be there"

"_Thanks Finn, see you soon"_

"Bye" He hung up and jumped off his bed then went into his closet.

"Finn, what's wrong?" Carole looked at her son worried.

"I need to find Rachel and get on a plane to Vancouver" Finn walked out with his duffle bag "Her Dad has been in an accident"

"Oh god" She got up "I'll get the private jet ready for you"

He smiled a little "Thanks" He ran out and down the hall.

* * *

><p>James packed the jet with the bags and turned towards his best friend "Are you sure?"<p>

"I'm sure" Finn nodded "I don't want too many people there"

"But you're not a normal person"

"James, you're staying here, if the paps see you here, they'll think I'm here"

"Fine" James crossed his arms "But I'm happy about it"

"Grow up" Finn rolled his eyes looking over at Rachel and Liza "Rach, you ready?"

"Yeah" Rachel nodded and hugged Liza "I'll be back soon"

"Okay" Liza smiled "I'll make sure Blaine stays out of trouble"

"Good" Rach giggled lightly "You can boss him about, you have my word"

"Yay" Liza squealed "I'll have fun"

"See you soon" Rachel smiled a little and walked over to Finn.

"Have a safe trip" Carole said.

"We will Mum" Finn smiled "I'll phone you with any news"

"You better" She pointed at him before pulling Rachel into a hug "I hope he's okay Hunni"

"Me too" Rach mumbled and bit her lip to stop the tears.

Carole looked at her and wiped the tears "I'm a phone call away, okay?"

"I know" Rachel nodded "Thanks"

"No problem sweetie" Carole smiled "Now go"

Rachel smiled a little going over to Finn "Let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>Is Rachel's Dad okay?<strong>

**Find out in the next chapter**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Step Up

**Hey Gleeks!**

**I'm very sorry about the wait, My laptop broke then I had writers block but here's the next one!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Step Up<p>

Rachel sighed looking up to see Finn asleep ... They got to Vancouver at midnight and went to the closest hotel near the hospital. She couldn't sleep; all she could think of was if her dad was okay.

She carefully got out of bed, grabbed her phone and walked out onto the balcony ... It's now 6am and the sun was starting to rise. She dialled a familiar number and put it to her ear.

"_Hey Miss Diva" Kurt's voice came through the speaker "What you doing up this early?"_

"I'm not in London"

"_What? Where are you? Have you and Finn broke up again?"_

"Vancouver and no, me and Finn are still together" Rachel rolled her eyes "He's here with me"

"_What you doing there?"_

"My Dad had an accident and it's not good"

"_Rach ..."_

"Don't do that Kurt" She sighed "You know I hate when you do that"

"_I'm sorry Rachel" He sighed "Do you want us to come over and be there?"_

"No, you have dresses to finish"

"_They are nearly finished Berry"_

"I'll let you get back to them; I'll phone you with any news"

"_Alright, speak to you soon Diva"_

"Bye Kurt" Rach hung up and leant against the balcony wall when felt two arms wrap around her "You're suppose to be sleeping"

"So are you" Finn chuckled and kissed her cheek "How are you feeling?"

"Sore but amazing" She smiled leaning against him.

"Not about last night, about your Dad?"

She sighed "I just wanna see him"

"Let's get dressed and we'll go"

* * *

><p>Rachel ran into the hospital with Finn behind her "Daddy!"<p>

Leroy stood up and hugged her tight "Hi"

"How is he?" She looked at him.

"I don't know, the doctors haven't come out yet" He looked behind her "Hello Finn"

"Hi Sir" Finn smiled a little and shaked his hand "I'll go and get some coffee"

Rachel looked at him "I'll have ..."

"I know" He kissed her head and walked down the hall.

"How are the wedding plans going?" Leroy asked sitting down.

Rach sat down "They are nearly finished, Kurt is flying over closer to the time with Quinn for the fittings"

"I knew you two would get married when I first met him"

"When he was Alex?"

"Alex or Finn, he's still the same person who is looking after our little girl"

She sighed resting her head on his shoulder "I've missed you"

He kissed her head "I've missed you too baby girl"

* * *

><p>Finn walked along the corridors looking for a coffee machine but stopped when he saw the nursery.<p>

He walked over to window and smiled at the tiny babies ... one day he hopes he'll be looking through at his kids.

"They're little cuties" He looked next to him to see Rachel.

"Have you heard about your Dad?"

"Not yet" She sighed wrapping her arms around him "What you doing here?"

"I got lost" He kissed her head "Would you like kids?"

"Yeah" She smiled looking through the window "I would love a little boy who looks just like you" She looked up at him "Because I know he'll have a heart of gold"

"I wouldn't turn into my Dad, he'll be able to choose what to do" He smiled "I would love a little girl who will have her Mum's height"

"Hey" She nudged him.

Finn chuckled "And she'll be our little princess who will be good at dancing, well I hope they all have your feet and not mine"

"We need at least 1 with your feet" Rach giggled "I can't believe its a month away till we get married"

"I know" He smiled as his phone beeped, He pulled it out and looked at the text "It's from James"

"What does he want?" She looked at him.

"Reminding me about the photo-shoot we're having" He rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, let's go and get the drinks then get back"

* * *

><p>They both walked back to the waiting area then stopped when they saw the scene infront of them.<p>

"Daddy?" Rachel dropped her drink running over and wrapped her arms around him "Is he gone?"

Leroy nodded letting the tears fall wrapped his arms around her tightly "I'm sorry baby girl"

She let the tears fall onto her Dad's shoulder "It's not your fault"

He kissed her head "I'll go sort things out, you get back to London"

She looked at him "I'm not leaving you here"

"You'll see me in 4 weeks, okay?"

Rach nodded "Okay, but phone me if you need anything"

"I will" Leroy smiled a little and looked at Finn "Thank you for being here"

"No problem sir" Finn nodded.

"Take care of yourselves" Leroy kissed his daughter's cheek before walking off.

* * *

><p>Finn looked at his fiancée as the plane flew them back to England the next day "Rach"<p>

Rachel looked at him with her red puffy eyes before curling up against him.

"You didn't need to come back" He rubbed her arm.

"If I didn't, Dad would force me too" She sighed "Thank you for coming with me, I don't think I would be able to handle it on my own"

"I'm glad I was here" He kissed her head "We'll get through this together"

"I know" She reacted up and kissed his cheek then rested her head on his shoulder "I love you"

"I love you too" He rested his head onto of hers and closed his eyes.

Rachel looked out of the window and smiled at the view of England "Back Home"

* * *

><p>"Finn! Rachel!" Liza squealed running over and hugged them tight "I've missed you"<p>

"We were gone 3 days" Finn chuckled.

"3 Days too long especially leaving me here with the Devil" She pouted "And a moody Blaine"

Rachel giggled lightly "I've missed you too sweetie" She kissed her cheek before walking inside.

"At least someone missed me" Liza looked at her brother and crossed her arms "How is she?"

"It's hard on her" Finn sighed "Just take it easy, okay?"

"I will" She nodded "You should know that Brooklyn as been planning something but I don't know what"

"Okay, C'mon let's get inside"

"Let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>~1 Week Later~<strong>

Rachel stood under the covered area of the palace watching Finn swim ... it's the hottest day in England and She was in sweat pants and one of Finn's hoodies.

"If the paparazzi saw you now, they would have a field day" Brooklyn giggled standing next to her.

"What do you want Brooklyn?" Rachel sighed.

"Nothing" Brooke grinned "Ready to give up yet?"

"You really think I'll give up"

"I mean you have no dad" Brooke smirked "Wait you do, the other dad"

"Shut it" Rach glared at her.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Brooke kept the smirk on her face "You couldn't decide which dad to let down so you killed one of them"

"That's it!" Rachel snapped and punched her in the face "You have crossed the line too many time Carlton!"

"Woah!" Finn ran over and stood between the girls "What the hell is going on?"

"I came to see how she was after her dad dying then she punched me" Brooke smirked.

"That's not true and you know it" Rachel glared at her.

"We know the truth" They looked over to Carole, Chris, Liza and Jesse.

"Jesse came to us about the plan to ruin the wedding" Carole said "How could you Brooke?"

"Ever since you turned up, you've tried breaking them up" Chris sighed "I think you should leave and never come down"

"Fine!" Brooke snapped walking towards the side gate then looked back "Jesse!"

"Actually Jesse is staying" Finn smiled "It was your fault Brooklyn, so leave"

"Fine" She turned around and stomped out.

"I'm sorry about her" Jesse sighed "I would like to make it up to you guys"

"Telling the truth was good enough" Carole smiled.

"You could always come and help at the studio" Liza looked at Rachel "You said yourself, you need to get things ready and Jesse has dancing backgrounds plus with everything that's gone on, you need a break"

"I'll talk to Blaine about it" Rachel nodded "He's not gonna like it"

"He'll be fine" Liza grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I haven't lost any of my fans :)<strong>

**REVIEWS!**


	6. Misunderstanding

**Hey Gleeks**

**Here's the next one**

**There's only 4 chapters left after this one :(**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Misunderstanding<p>

"No" Blaine walked into the studio "I'm not working with him"

"B" Rachel sighed "Jesse will be helping with the dancers, you'll still be running the classes"

"I promise to stay out of your way and when you need help, I will be there" Jesse nodded.

Blaine crossed his arms "I still can't stand you but for my best friend, I'll deal with it"

Rach squealed and hugged him "Thank you so much" She kissed his cheek.

"I'm doing this for you and nobody else" He wrapped his arms around her and looked at Jesse "The dancers will be here soon, so you better get ready"

"You got it" Jesse nodded and walked into the back.

Blaine looked at his best friend "What the hell?"

"It was Liza's idea" Rachel rolled her eyes "You need to get over this"

"Even my knucklehead of a brother can forgive him" Liza giggled.

"You can't seriously trust him after everything" Blaine shaked his head.

"It was all Brooklyn's fault" Rach sighed "Just try, okay?"

"Fine" He sighed turning around "Oi Jackass!"

"Blaine!" She glared at him "Stop it!"

"I'll make sure he behaves" Liza grinned.

"Good" Rachel smiled "Bye!" Then she ran out.

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Days Later~<strong>

Finn walked along the halls when he spotted James holding a paper "What's up?"

James hid the paper behind his back and fake smiled "Nothing"

"James, what's on the paper?"

"Nothing, just boring news" James shrugged.

"James" Finn said sternly.

James sighed handing over the paper "I warned you"

Finn looked at the front cover shocked.

**_Is the Future Queen a cheater?_**

On the front page was pictures of Rachel and Blaine together.

"Where is she?" Finn looked at him.

"I think she's with Liza in her room" James looked at him "You don't believe it, do you?"

"I don't know what to think" Finn sighed and ran up the stairs.

"Don't do anything stupid Finn!"

* * *

><p>"You should of seen him" Liza giggled as they lay on Rachel's bed while talking to Quinn.<p>

_"I'm surprised they didn't kill eachother"_

"Believe me they were close to"

"He flipped when I said he was helping out" Rachel sighed "He's more of a drama queen then Kurt at times"

_"That must be bad, I mean we had you, Kurt and Mercedes as the divas in High School" Quinn giggled._

"Thanks for that Fabrey" She rolled her eyes.

_"Soon to be Evans"_

Liza squealed "You're getting married!"

"Lucy Quinn Evans" Rachel smiled "I like it"

_"I'm never going back to being Lucy, so it will be Quinn Lucy Evans"_

"I love that one" Liza smiled and looked up to see her brother "Hey Bro"

_"Hey Finn!" Quinn giggled._

"Hi" Finn smiled a little "Can I talk to Rachel alone?"

"Sure" Liza jumped up and grabbed the phone "I need to talk to Quinn about her wedding"

_"How old are you again?"_

"Nearly 16" Liza grinned walking out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"What's up" Rachel looked at Finn to see his face and jumped up "Did something happen?"

"I don't know, you tell me" Finn held up the paper "Have you been cheating on me?"

"What?" She looked at him shocked then looked at the paper.

"They are everywhere Rach, you guys hugging and sitting close together"

"If you didn't notice those pictures at the studio when we have students in and we sit against the mirrors" She sighed.

"Tell me the truth Rachel" Finn looked at her.

"I am" Rachel looked at him with tears in her eyes "I can't believe you think its true" She shaked her head "Did you know Blaine is gay and is dating my best friend!"

"Rach ..."

"You need to leave" She took off the engagement ring and gave it him "The wedding is off"

"Rachel" He reacted out but she back up.

"Leave now!" She snapped.

Finn turned around and walked out slamming the door then walked down the hall.

Liza saw something glittering on the floor, she picked it up and tears started forming when she saw Rachel's ring "Quinn, we have a problem"

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the dance studio with a bag full of her stuff.<p>

Everyone looked up shocked when they saw her.

"Rachel" Blaine walked up to her.

She shaked her head walking passed everyone and went upstairs. She dropped everything, sat on the window sill taking her phone out and dialled a number.

_"Hello"_

She smiled a little "Hi Daddy"

_"Princess, how's everything there?"_

"Erm" She bit her lip "Do you think you could cancel your ticket, the wedding is off"

_"What happened?"_

"The paparazzi took it too far, which caused a big fight between me and Finn" She put her head back against the wall "I'm coming home in 2 days, I just need to sort things out with the studio and other things"

_Leroy sighed "Rachel, England is your home, stay there"_

"I haven't got anything to keep me here, I've lost everything thanks to those nosey things" She looked outside "I really miss you Daddy"

_"I miss you too, but you're staying there, its were you belong"_

"Okay" She sighed "How's things at the dance camp?"

_"Very busy, I have to go sweetie"_

"Okay, I'll speak to you soon"

_"Bye Rachel" Then he hung up._

Rachel rested her head on her knees letting the tears fall.

* * *

><p>Finn groaned rolling over and grabbed his phone that was ringing "Hello"<p>

_"Give me two reasons why I shouldn't get on a plane and kick your ass Hudson!" Kurt snapped._

He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock "Kurt, its 2am here"

_"I don't care, my best friend is somewhere crying because you believe the paps instead of her"_

He rolled his eyes "That is between me and Rachel, nobody else"

_"Finn, I know you're hurting just as much as Rachel"_

He sighed "I need to go, bye Kurt" He hung up and looked at the picture on his night stand which was of him and Rachel on her graduation day when he surprised her.

He lay back down and let the tears fall he's been holding in.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Finchel Fans<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	7. Oh No!

**Hey Gleeks**

**I have more hours at work and I have to focus on my college work too, so I'll get the chapters out when I can.**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Oh No!<p>

**~2 Days Later~**

Rachel walked down the stairs that goes to the Studio and turned on the lights.

"You look like hell" a voice said.

She turned to her best friend and smiled a little "Hi"

"Hi" Kurt walked over and pulled her into a hug.

She sighed "What am I gonna do Kurt?"

He pulled back and placed his hands on her shoulders "You are Rachel Berry and you're a star"

"I don't feel like one" She looked around the studio "All my dreams came true and now because of a stupid article, they've gone"

"That's it" He pulled out his phone and dialled a number then put it on speaker.

"What you doing?"

_"What's up Hummel?" Santana's voice came through the speaker._

"It's your turn now Satan" Kurt smiled.

_"Got it Boo" then she hung up._

Rachel looked at him confused "What's going on Kurt?"

"Me and Santana came here to help you out"

"What did you mean by _'it's your turn'_?"

"She doing something for me" He shrugged "When are your dancers arriving?"

The doors opened and Liza walked in "Rachel!" She ran over and hugged her tight "I've missed you"

"You too Liz" Rachel sighed "You shouldn't be here"

"I don't care what's happened but no-one can stop me from dancing" Liza grinned.

"Okay" Rach smiled a little.

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez was someone who you don't mess with. She walked up to the palace after flighting with the bodyguards and rang the bell then the door opened to reveal Carole Hudson.<p>

"Can I help you?" Carole asked.

"Hi Mrs Hudson, I'm Santana Lopez, Rachel's best friend" Santana smiled "May I speak to Finn?"

"Now is not the time" Carole said.

"I know you want them back together as much as I do"

"Okay" Carole nodded moving out of the way "He's in the family room down the hall"

"Thank you Mrs Hudson" Santana smiled walked down the hall and entered the family room "Hello Finn"

Finn looked up and gulped "Santana"

She walked over and stood infront of him "How could you believe a stupid paper over the girl you love"

"I did not believe the paper"

"Where's Rachel then?"

He sighed "I don't know, she left"

"Right, she left because you was an idiot"

"Listen, this is between me and Rachel, not some Lima Loser"

"You did not just call me that"

"That's not what I ..." He got cut off by a slap across the face "Did you just slap me?" He looked up at her shocked and rubbed his cheek.

"That's for calling me a Loser and this" She slapped him again on the cheek but harder "Is for breaking my best friends heart"

"I think you should leave"

"Think about it Finn, maybe that knocked some sense into you" She turned around and walked out pulling out her phone then sent a message.

_**Mission completed - S**_

* * *

><p>"Right" Rachel stood infront of her dancers "You go up, across" She went up on one foot and crossed over with the other then spun to face the door "And spin" She smiled and pressed play on the CD player "5, 6, 7, 8"<p>

"The dance looks amazing guys" Blaine smiled.

"That's because we have great teachers" Luke grinned.

Rach giggled "Now, get with your partners" She looked at Blaine "Get here"

He walked up to her and smiled "Just like we practised?"

She nodded and looked her dancers "Watch carefully" She stood infront of Blaine "When you're ready"

Blaine picked her up as she kicked in the air and put her down then spun her around and pulled her back.

She looked at them "That is one of the lifts, you'll be doing in this dance, start practising"

"Luke, that was my foot!" Liza snapped hitting him "Rachel"

"Luke, be careful" Rachel giggled.

"You got it Coach B" Luke chuckled.

Blaine looked at his friend and sighed "I'm sorry for everything that happened"

"It's not your fault" Rach sighed grabbing her bottle "Those stupid paps took it too far"

"Maybe I can go and speak to Finn"

She shaked her head "I'm fine Blaine and you don't need to worry about me"

"I'll always worry about you" He pointed at her.

* * *

><p>Finn sighed walking through the palace.<p>

"Nice mark" James chuckled walking next to him "What happened?"

"Santana slapped me twice" Finn rubbed his cheek "It still hurts"

"You kinda deserve it for believing that article" James pointed at him.

Finn glared at him "Thanks for reminding me that I was a jerk and I'll never see Rachel again"

"Last time you two broke up, she chased you, now I think you should chase her"

"I don't even know where she is"

"I'll find out for you, just don't do anything stupid" James smiled before running off.

"Got it" Finn mumbled as the bell rang through and walked towards the door then opened it to reveal a woman with a bag "Can I help you?"

"You must be Finn" The woman smiled.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Shelby Corcoran, Rachel's birth mum"

Finn froze and looked at her shocked ... Oh no!

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, Shelby is here!<strong>

**What will happen?**

**Will Finchel get back together?**

**REVIEW**


	8. I'm Sorry

**Hey Gleeks**

**I hope you enjoy this one, it's the big one**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I'm Sorry<p>

Finn looked at the woman in front of him. Rachel told him about her birth mum and that they didn't have a good relationship, so what is she doing here.

"Mrs Co ..."

She cut him off "Shelby"

"Shelby, Rachel isn't here"

"I know"

"You know?" He looked at her confused.

"Yes, I've read the papers and I know my daughter isn't here"

"If you know she isn't here, why are you here?"

"Because you need to go after her and get her back"

"I don't even where ..." He winced as she grabbed his ear and dragged him out "Ow"

"Shut it" She snapped "You are going to listen, okay?"

He nodded as they got into the car and drove off.

"Do you love her?"

"I do" He looked at her "With all of my heart"

"Will you do anything to get her back?"

"I will, she is my life"

"Good thing I know where she is" She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Rachel squealed as he spun around and put her down "Warn me next time"<p>

"It was funny" Blaine chuckled sitting against the mirrors.

"Rach" Santana sighed "Teach me that move again"

"You'll never get it" Rach giggled.

"I will Berry"

"Give it up Satan" Kurt shaked his head sitting next to Blaine.

"Shut it Hummel" She glared at him.

"Alright" Rachel shaked her head and stood next to her "Ready?"

"Always" Santana grinned.

"Keep up" Rach smirked as they started the dance.

"You're gonna fail" Blaine grinned.

"I'm not Hobbit" Santana spun around then slid on the floor.

"Will you stop pushing me!" They heard a familiar voice.

"Was that?" Kurt looked at them.

"Finn?" Santana looked at her best friend.

Rachel looked at the door to see Finn and was shocked when her Mum walked through behind him "Shelby?"

"Hello Rachel" Shelby smiled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Santana snapped standing next to Rachel with Kurt and Blaine.

"I've come to see my daughter"

Rachel rolled her eyes "I will never be your daughter, especially after what you did to me in high school, so I think you should leave"

"Okay but he has something to say" Shelby pointed at Finn and walked out.

Finn looked at Rachel "Can we talk please?"

"Sure" Rach nodded opening the door and walked up the stairs.

Finn took a deep breath before following her.

"Think it will work?" Blaine asked.

"Of course it will" Kurt smiled "Rachel maybe stubborn"

"But she has a big heart, she'll forgive him" Santana smiled.

* * *

><p>Finn walked into the small apartment and looked around "This is where you've been staying?"<p>

"I don't have anywhere else to go" Rachel sighed sitting on the sofa.

"Then come back to the palace" He walked over and bent down infront of her.

"I can't" She looked at him then noticed the mark on his cheek "What happened?" She reacted up and rubbed his cheek.

He winced "Santana slapped me twice" He looked at her "I'm sorry Rachel, for everything"

"Why did you believe it?"

"I don't know" He sighed "I took my anger out on you and it was wrong"

"Next time, just talk to me" She smiled as he looked at her shocked "I forgive you Finn"

He smiled resting his forehead against hers "I've missed you"

"I missed you too"

Finn pulled something out of his pocket and took her hand "Please don't take this off again"

"I won't" She giggled as his put the ring back on her finger "I love you"

"I love you too" He smiled and kissed her.

* * *

><p>"It's very quiet up there" Blaine looked at the door.<p>

"I'm going up" Santana stood up and walked towards the door.

"San, leave them alone" Kurt sighed.

"No, I want to make sure they haven't killed eachother"

"Wait for us" He and Blaine jumped up and walked over to her.

She opened the door and ran up the stairs "Rach?" She smiled when she saw them asleep on the sofa.

"At least they haven't killed eachother" Kurt chuckled then grinned when he saw the ring glittering on her hand "The wedding is back on"

"C'mon you two" Blaine shaked his head "Let's leave them alone"

"Wait" Kurt pulled out his phone and took a picture "That is going on twitter" He walked out.

"Kurt, millions of people will see that" Santana said walking after him and shut the door "You'll ruin it for them"

"You're forgetting one thing" He smiled "It's set to private and only the people I want to follow me can see it, like our friends, plus all of ours are set like that"

"Go on then" She smiled.

"Thank you" He opened twitter and sent the tweet with the picture

**Finchel are back on! thanks to me, **_Satan_Lopez _**and **_BlaineAnderson_

* * *

><p><strong>This story is coming to an end soon<strong>

**I've put up a poll for you vote which Glee Story you want next**

**Please Vote!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. The Big Day!

**Hey Gleeks**

**I know I said 2 chapters left but I've decided the next one is the finale :(**

**Pictures for this chapter are at http : / /s 1190. photobucket. com/ albums / z443/ xcheeky10x/ (Take the spaces out) and click on the album Prince and Me 2, **

**I'm not good at describing clothes, haha**

**I have a goal, that this and a couple of other stories will be finished before the 31st December, so watch out for the next update!**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The Big Day!<p>

**~1 Month Later~**

_"Good Morning and Welcome to a special edition of E! News. Today is the wedding of Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry who will be England's new King and Queen" Giuliana smiled "Stay with us and follow what's happening around England on this special day"_

Rachel smiled and curled up under the covers ... the big day has arrived.

"Hey" She looked up to see her girls.

"Get over here" She giggled as they ran over and jumped on the bed "Where's Kurt?"

"He said he going to see if the boys were up and then he'll be here with our dresses" Mercedes smiled.

Rach looked at her hand and smiled big "I'm getting married today"

"That you are" Brittany giggled "Excited or Nervous?"

"A bit of both but it's normal" Rach shrugged.

"Trust you to have E! on today" Quinn shaked her head.

"It's my guilty pleasure" Rachel smiled.

"You're obsessed with it like you are with _Funny Girl_" Tina grinned.

"Aunt Rachy!" They looked up to see 6 year old Beth running in and jumped on the bed.

"There's my little flower-girl" Rach grinned "Excited?"

Beth nodded "Daddy said you'll be a Princess"

"Your Daddy is right" Santana smiled "But she'll be a beautiful Queen"

"Stop it" Rachel nudged her blushing.

"Alright!" Kurt walked in with Liza who was holding the dress bags then looked at the girls "What you still doing in bed?" He put his hands on his hips "Well?"

"Kurtie" Brittany smiled sweetly "Come and cuddle with us"

"No" He shaked his head "You need to get ready"

"C'mon Kurtie" Rachel smirked and looked at the clock "It doesn't start until 3pm and it's only 7am"

"Fine" He sighed walked over "Make some room" He crawled up the bed and lay next to the bride/his best friend.

"Move over" Liza jumped on and lay across the bed.

* * *

><p>Finn sat on the porch at his family's country house looking at his phone.<p>

"Nervous?" James sat next to his best friend.

Finn shaked his head "I just hope she doesn't change her mind"

"She loves you" James smiled "Why don't you ring her?"

"Can't let you do that" They looked behind them to see Blaine "Kurt said to take your phone off you until after the wedding"

James stood up "You didn't see anything hobbit" He pushed him back into the house and closed the door behind him.

Finn chuckled and dialled a familiar then put his phone to his ear.

_"Hello my future hubby" Rachel's voice came through the speaker "You okay?"_

"Yeah" He smiled "I just needed to hear your voice"

_"2 more hours and you'll get to see me"_

"I'll be waiting for you" He got up and walked inside "I love you"

_"I love you too, speak to you soon"_

"Bye" He hung up and gave his phone to Blaine "There"

"Thank you" Blaine grinned "I'm surprised Rachel had her phone"

"Kurt will be too busy to notice she has her phone" Sam chuckled.

"Okay guys, orders from Kurt" Puck walked up to them with his phone in hand "Finn, you need to shave"

Finn touched his chin "There is nothing there"

"Just a little bit there" James grinned touching his cheek.

Puck chuckled then stopped "No"

"What?" Mike looked at him.

"What did he say?" Blaine asked.

"I have to shave my hawk off" Puck frowned as they laughed "It's not funny"

"It is dude" Sam chuckled.

"Whatever" Puck mumbled sitting down.

* * *

><p>"Wow" Kurt grinned "I'm a genius" He moved out of the way "Now, open your eyes"<p>

Rachel opened her eyes and gasped "Kurt, it's beautiful" She spun around smiling and hugged him tight "Thank you"

"Anything for my best friend" He smiled "Now stand still why I do the final touches"

"You got it" She looked at the TV to see the E! special still on.

_"We are half an hour away from the biggest wedding of the year" Ryan said "What is still mystery is the designer of the dresses"_

"Not gonna happen" Kurt mumbled as someone knocked on the door "Come in!"

Santana and Quinn walked in and gasped "Oh my god"

"Well?" Rachel looked at them.

"You look amazing" Santana smiled and spun around in her gold knee length dress "What about me?"

"You all like fabulous" Kurt groaned "Can I finish this without getting interrupted"

"Sorry Kurt" Quinn giggled "How did you pull all of this off?"

"It's my job is to design clothes" He smiled and stood up "You're ready"

"Right" Santana smiled and put something around Rach's wrist "Something new and blue"

Rachel looked at her wrist to see a silver bracelet with a blue crystal charm dangling off it "Guys ..." She looked at them with tears in her eyes.

"Don't" Quinn pointed at her "You start, we'll start"

"It's beautiful" Rach smiled.

"Something old is actually on your dress" Kurt smiled.

"What?" She looked down at her dress then noticed a gold star "Seriously?"

"Yep" Quinn grinned "It's something that meant alot to you in High School"

"Thank you" Rachel smiled and looked at them "For everything"

"Don't thank us yet" Santana giggled.

"Where's Beth and Liz?" Kurt looked at the girls.

"Here" Beth grinned running in with Liza behind her and spun around in her gold dress.

"I think someone is trying to take my spot" Rachel grinned.

Liza shaked her head smiling "You're the Princess today Rach"

"Guys, we need to ..." Leroy walked in and stopped "Wow"

"Let's go girls" Kurt pushed them out then closed the door.

"You look amazing sweetie" Leroy smiled a little walking over to her and kissed her cheek "Dad would be proud of you"

"Thank you Daddy" Rachel smiled a little with tears in her eyes "I wish he was here"

"He is" He pointed to where her heart is "In here and always will be"

"Rach?" Santana popped her head in and smiled "The cars are here"

"Ready?" He looked at his daughter.

Rach nodded before smiling "Ready"

* * *

><p>The crowds infront of St Paul's Cathedral were in its millions.<p>

Finn got out of the car with the guys as the crowd started cheering.

"Someone is popular" Mike grinned as they walked inside.

"We just walked in with the King" Puck nudged Finn.

"Thanks Puck" Finn chuckled "Let's get into our places"

"Do you think they found out the designer yet?" Blaine looked at them.

"I don't know" James shrugged.

"Kurt won't let anyone find it out until he says" Sam chuckled.

"Hope you're not talking about me Evans" Kurt looked at him as he walked in.

"Only good things Hummel" Sam smiled.

"How's Rachel?" Finn looked at him.

"She's fine" Kurt chuckled "Now, get into your places, your bride will be here soon"

"Got it" Finn smiled walking down the aisle and stood in his spot with James next to him "You got the rings?"

"Yes" James chuckled "You don't need to worry"

* * *

><p>"This is it" Leroy smiled as the car stopped infront of the Cathedral and got out of the car then walked around the other side.<p>

Rachel took a deep breath before taking her Dad's hand as he helped her out then the screams and flashes started.

"Miss Popular" Santana grinned.

"Shh" Rachel giggled as she linked her arm with her Dad's and walked inside.

"C'mon Beth" Liza smiled taking the little girl's hand and got her into place.

The girls watched Beth skip down the aisle throwing flower petals on the floor.

"She's growing up too fast" Rach smiled.

"I know" Quinn sighed and picked up the flowers then smiled "Let's get this show on the road"

"You've all grown up so much" Leroy smiled "Ready?"

"Yeah" Rachel smiled taking her flowers and looped her arm through his "Don't let me fall"

"Never" He whispered as they stood at the top "Why is Finn standing that way?"

She looked up to see Finn facing away from her and saw James smiling at her "Tradition in his family, they don't see their bride until they stand next to them"

"Got it" He nodded and put something in her hand "Something borrowed"

She looked at her hand and smiled "Your guitar pick"

"Music will always be our thing" He smiled taking it and clipped onto her bracelet as the music changed "Here we go"

She took a deep breath and started walking down "Thank you for being here"

"I wouldn't of missed my little girl becoming a Queen"

"I'll always be your little girl" She smiled.

"I know" Leroy smiled helping her up the steps, kissed her cheek and gave Finn a light squeeze on the shoulder before going to his seat.

Finn turned to face his bride "You look beautiful" He smiled and took her hands in his.

"Thank you" Rachel smiled.

"Welcome everyone to the celebration of Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry ..."

* * *

><p>"Nervous?" Carole looked at her daughter-in-law as they stood outside a door in the Palace.<p>

"I've never been this nervous before" Rachel sighed "Was you nervous?"

"Yeah, it took Chris and Jay to calm me down" Carole smiled then opened the door which made everyone in the room turn towards them.

Rachel smiled a little as she walked down to the front with Carole next to her then knelt down on the cushion infront of her now Father-in-law.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of England, according to the statutes in parliament agreed on, the respective laws and custom of the same?" Chris asked "Will you, in your power,cause law and justice and mercy to be executed in all judgements?"

She looked over at Finn who was smiling then smiled "I solemnly promise so to do"

He took the crown from his wife and placed it on Rachel's head smiling "Presenting Rachel Barbara Hudson" He help her up and put her hand in Finn's hand "Finn Alexander Hudson, King and Queen of England"

Finn turned towards his wife and bent down "I love you"

"I love you too" Rachel smiled reacting up and kissed him as everyone cheered.

"Let's go and Party!" Santana shouted which made everyone looked at her "What?"

Rach giggled "Way to ruin it San"

Santana shrugged grinning "You know me"

* * *

><p>"Wow, I'm the greatest" Kurt grinned as his best friend walked in her second dress and Finn changed from his uniform to a black tux "Finchel!"<p>

"What's with the name?" Finn asked as they walked over.

"Kurt is crazy when it comes to couple names" Rachel giggled "Hey!"

"I like this dress better" Kurt smiled "And they never found out"

"They didn't"

"Finally!" Santana ran over "Sorry, but we need Rach" She grabbed her hand and pulled her off.

"What's going on?" Rachel looked at the girls.

Mercedes looked at her smiling "Quinn need to tell you something"

"What?" Rach looked at her best friend then grinned "Seriously?" She pulled her into a hug "I'm gonna be an auntie!"

"Yes" Quinn giggled and pointed at her "And I don't care if you the Queen, you'll be in New York when this little one arrives"

"Got it Q" Rachel smiled and looked around "Have you seen my Dad?"

"Over there with your in-laws" Santana pointed over to the other side.

"It's nice that they get along" Quinn sighed "Unlike Sam's and mine, they hate eachother"

"Your parents hate everyone" Tina giggled.

"True, I'm surprised they gave us their blessing"

"They love Sam, they didn't like Noah" Rach said.

"Thanks for that Berry" Puck shaked his head walking over with the guys and Beth in his arms.

"It's true" She giggled leaning against her husband as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You two are so cute" Mercedes smiled "I can't wait for a Finchel baby"

"Thanks Cedes" Quinn glared at her.

"You've already had one" Santana grinned "So, it doesn't count"

"It was a Quick baby, now its a Quam baby" Brittany giggled.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Finn looked down at his wife as they sat in the family room the next day.<p>

"Yeah" Rachel smiled resting her head on his shoulder "I'm really happy"

"Me too" He kissed her head "Turn it on"

"Turn what on?"

"The Fashion Police Special" He chuckled passing her the remote "I know you want to find out what they thought"

"Not just that but to see if they know who made the dresses" She grinned clicking on the recordings.

"I think they'll never found that, unless someone tells them" They jumped when Liza popped up between them.

"Who told?" Rach looked at her.

"Quinn and Santana did, Kurt told them to"

"Okay, now go" Finn pointed to the door.

"I'm going" She pulled her tongue at him before running out.

"One more month and this place will be ours" He sighed "No more nosey siblings"

"I heard that!" Liza shouted.

"Good!"

"It'll be quiet around here without those" Rachel smiled "Where are they moving to?"

"The Country House" He put his arm around her "Now, are we gonna watch this special?"

"There you two are" They looked up to see Leroy "I walked around in circles trying to find this place but I ended up the kitchen then I bumped into James"

"James should be doing his job" Rach grinned.

"Yes Rachel" James nodded and walked off.

"I was meant to give you this yesterday" Leroy walked over and handed them a envelope.

"Dad, what is this?" Rachel looked at him.

"Your wedding and Finn's birthday present" He smiled.

"Sir, you didn't have to get us anything" Finn looked at him.

"Finn, you are part of our family, call me Leroy" He chuckled "Now open it"

Rach sighed sitting up and opened the envelope then pulled out 2 tickets "Vancouver?" She looked at him shocked "Daddy"

"Don't say anything, your Dad booked them ages ago"

"Thank you"

"No problem" He smiled "I want you to have an amazing trip"

"We will" She grinned.

"Your private lodge is right next to _Cypress __Mountain_"

"Seriously?" Finn looked shocked "Where they filmed some of the _2010 Olympic Winter __Games_?"

"That's the place" Leroy chuckled "I wanted to give you it before I left"

"You can stay longer"

"I need to get home"

Rachel stood up and wrapped her arms around him "I love you"

"I love you too Princess" He kissed her cheek and looked at his son-in-law "Look after her"

"I will" Finn smiled standing up and shaked his hand "Thanks for being here and the tickets"

"No problem" Leroy smiled.

"Mr Berry" James stood at the door "The car is ready for you"

"Have a good trip and I'll speak to you when you get back" Leroy hugged them both before walking out.

Rachel sighed sitting down and pressed play on the remote "We can finally watch it"

Finn chuckled sitting next to her and put his arm around her "Finally alone"

She reacted up and smiled "I love you Hubby"

He kissed her smiling "I love you too Wifey"

"You two are so cheesy" Kurt jumped on the sofa between them "Did you see what Joan Rivers said about me?"

"What did she say?" Rach glared at him.

He grinned "That I'm an amazing designer and she would love to meet me"

"Wonderful" Finn mumbled.

"Cheer up grumpy, it's your birthday" Kurt nudged him.

"I was happy before you came in" Finn glared at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Next one is the finale!<strong>

**Merry Christmas Gleeks!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Unexpected News

**Hey Gleeks!**

**Well, This is the finale :(**

**Thank you for all your amazing reviews**

**I couldn't of finished this story without you guys :)**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Unexpected News<p>

**~2 Days Later~**

"You excited?" Rachel looked at her husband smiling as they sat in First Class.

Finn chuckled putting his arm around her and leaned down "I'm just happy to spend some time alone with you" He smiled and kissed her.

She looked out the window as the plane flew over the sea "Two weeks of relaxing"

"Oh no" He shaked his head "I'm gonna teach you how to snowboard"

"You've been snowboarding before?"

"Uncle Jay used to take me and James to New Zealand, a month in the snow" He smiled "He was a replacement Dad while mine was being King"

"So that's Horse Riding and Snowboarding" She looked at him "What else?"

"Skiing and Surfing" He grinned.

She shaked her head and rested her head on his shoulder then yawned "We've been together for nearly three years and I'm just finding this out now"

"It's something that never came up" He kissed her head "Go to sleep, we have two weeks to learn things about eachother"

She closed her eyes curling up against him "I love you"

He rested his head onto top of hers and took her hand into his lacing their finger together "I love you too" He mumbled before drifting off.

* * *

><p>They walked into their private lodge and looked around.<p>

"I can't believe your Dad rented this place for two weeks for us" Finn smiled putting their suitcases down then wrapped his arms around his wife and rested his chin on her shoulder "What do you wanna do first?"

Rachel lifted up his arm and looked at his watch "It's 10am" She leant against him "I just wanna sleep"

"Let's go then" He grinned picking her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Finn!" She squealed "Put me down!"

"Never" He walked through the lodge "Now where's the bedroom"

"Finn Hudson, you better put me down now!" She hit him on the back.

"Hitting me won't help Rachel Hudson" He chuckled opening a door "Found it!" He walked in and threw her onto the bed.

"You're a dork" She shaked her head and lay down.

He grinned crawling up the bed and hovered over her "You love my dorkiness"

She looked up at him and smiled "That is true"

He kissed her before rolling over "Get some sleep, I'll sort stuff out for when you wake up" He got up and walked to the door.

She rolled onto her side "Finn"

He looked at her "Yeah"

"This is gonna be an amazing trip" She smiled.

"I hope so" He smiled walking out and closed the door.

* * *

><p>"I'm so gonna fall" Rachel shaked her head as they stood at the top of a hill 2 days later.<p>

"You'll be fine" Finn smiled "You're on skis, so it'll be easier"

"Why did I agree to this?" She looked at him.

"Because you love me" He grinned jumping and went down the hill on his board "Come on Rach!"

Rach sighed putting the skis in the snow and went down the hill.

Finn looked back and chuckled "Come on slow-poke!"

Her eyes went wide "Finn! Watch it!"

He looked forward then tumbled down.

"Finn!" She went down as fast as she could and skidded next to him then carefully took his goggles off "Finn, can you hear me?"

"Rach?" He slowly opened his eyes "What happened?"

"You was trying to show off and fell" She grinned "You okay?"

"Yeah" He sat up shaking his head to remove the snow "Not the first fall I've had" He chuckled undoing his snowboard and stood up.

"And that is gonna be your last" She pointed at him then took off her skis then stood up with his help "Thanks"

He grabbed the skis and board "Let's take these back and go to the café"

"Let's go"

* * *

><p>"One Hot Chocolate with marshmallows" Finn smiled setting the mug down infront of her before sitting down.<p>

"Thank you" Rachel smiled wrapping her hands around the mug "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine" He took her hand in his and kissed it "You need to stop worrying about me"

"I'll always worry about you"

"Like I'll always worry about you too" He looked around "It's nice here, it reminds me of that café we went to in Lima"

"Lima Bean" She giggled "That was our hang out place in High School along with Breadstix"

"You have lots of memories there"

"I do" She looked at him and smiled "But I'll make new ones with you in London"

He leant over and kissed her "I can't wait"

"Excuse me?" They turned to see a little girl with strawberry blonde curly hair.

"Hi Sweetie" Rachel smiled.

"Could I have your autograph?" She looked at them both "I love you both"

"Sure you can" Finn smiled taking the pad "What's your name?"

"Ellie" She grinned.

"That's a cute name" Rachel signed the paper and handed it back to her "There you go"

"Thank you" Ellie smiled "Bye!" Then she ran off.

"That was a first" Finn chuckled.

"We'll have to get used to it" Rach giggled "We'll be signing alot more"

"It comes with our title" He shrugged.

"And a different country"

"Right"

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Weeks Later~<strong>

Rachel walked into the master room at the lodge in one of Finn's t-shirts and sweat pants to her husband on the bed reading a book.

She leant against the door frame and crossed her arms "What you reading?"

"Just something my Dad gave me" Finn smiled closing the book "Come here"

She walked over and sat on the bed "I can't believe how fast these two weeks have gone"

"I know and we'll be going back to the craziness at home"

She took a deep breath "Can we talk?"

"Okay" He put the book on the side table and looked at her "What's up?"

"Do you want kids?" She looked at him.

"Of course I do, We've already talked about this"

"How would you like to start now?"

"You mean ..."

She nodded smiling "I'm pregnant"

"How far are you?"

"About 5 weeks"

He grinned wrapped his arms around her "It's really happening?"

She nodded wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him "It's really happening" She squealed as they fell backwards.

He kissed her again before moving down and lifted up her shirt then kissed her flat stomach.

"Finn" She giggled "That tickled"

"Shh" He glared at her playfully and kissed the same spot again "Hey peanut, I'm your Daddy"

"What you doing?"

"Talking to our baby" He moved back up and kissed her nose.

"You're a goof-ball" She shaked her head then smiled "I love you Finn Hudson"

"I love you too Rachel Hudson" He kissed her and rested one of his hands on her stomach "And our baby"

She rested her hand on top of his smiling "Our baby"

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it Gleeks!<strong>

**The first Finchel baby :D**

**Do you want me to write the final part of this story, here is what is gonna happen:**

**Finn and Rachel have grown and had four kids ... Jonathan, Benjamin, Matthew and Jasmine ... with three boys who are in line for the thrown, will Finn turn into his Dad and pressure them to step up or will he let them decide what they want to do? **

**If you want it, it'll start in the New Year**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
